IEEE 802.11ad provides an association mechanism for attachment of a station (STA) or node to an access point (AP), or more generally to another STA. Some beamformed mmWave wireless networks are configured around accommodating a small number of users or stations (STAs). In some beamformed mmWave wireless networks, association for large number of STAs can be a time and power consuming process as a function of an inefficient beam association procedure. In some beamformed mmWave wireless networks, the above-described time and power inefficiencies can be made worse as the number of STAs in the network is increased.